Beijinho Doce
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Um beijo e um cobertor de lã quentinho... Tudo isso numa noite pode provocar um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações, que perturbam e tiram o sono de um pobre e inexperiente adolescente...


**Essa fic eu escrevi de presente de aniversário pra minha irmã Kell Lyn! Eu sei que você AMA esse casal HSAUhisHISHisuh! XD~~~~~~ \o\ /o/**

**(E também sei que você ama mais ainda fanfics! ^_~ XD)**

**One-shot! ;o)**

* * *

Beijinho Doce –

O cheiro dele ainda estava no cobertor, aquele cobertor que ele se recusava a lavar. A maciez do tecido, o aroma, tudo acordava em Kuzco sensações que despertaram na mesma noite em que os dois haviam se conhecido. Ele se mexia na escuridão, agarrando ainda mais o cobertor, fingindo que o pedaço verde de lã fosse o próprio objeto de suas afeições...

_- Pacha... _– Kuzco sussurrava, dando vazão a seus desejos em busca de algum alívio.

Todo _maldito _fim de semana a mesma coisa... E Kuzco não aguentava mais ver aquela mulher desgraçada sempre prenha! Então, seria por isso? Seria essa a questão? Será que, se Kuzco pudesse se emprenhar a cada doze meses, Pacha finalmente perceberia o que estava diante de seu nariz?!

Ou não. Bem, Kuzco era o Imperador! Podia fazer o que queria! Podia mandar matar aquela maldita coelha e _forçar_ Pacha a...

Isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Ele se encolheu sob o cobertor e chorou, como o fazia todas as noites em que tentava encontrar uma solução. Ainda assim, mandar matá-la parecia uma boa ideia.

No dia seguinte, Kuzco acordou mais que indisposto. A família já estava à mesa, tomando seu café da manhã. O Imperador notou que aquela mulherzinha não estava lá e ousou sentir-se melhor. _Muito _melhor.

- Bom dia, Pacha, - disse Kuzco, não de propósito ignorando as crianças, que agora eram três – Onde está sua... esposa?

- Olá, Kuzco! – disse Pacha, sorrindo alegremente, tão inocente, sem nem ter ideia... – Chicha está indisposta, sabe... O novo bebê. Resolveu ficar deitada por mais tempo.

Kuzco não conseguiu disfarçar sua expressão de desprezo e soltou um grunhido um tanto grosseiro. Pacha franziu as sobrancelhas, mas fingiu ignorar. O Imperador sentou-se à mesa e sem fome nenhuma, só brincava com a comida, infeliz. A situação estava cada vez mais fora de controle e até Pacha percebia que havia algo... incomum.

"_Talvez eu devesse logo confessar meus sentimentos..."_, pensou Kuzco, _"Às vezes, me parecia que ele dava claros sinais..."_

- Kuzco...? – Pacha o fitou – Há algo errado?

Kuzco estava tentando beber leite e até engasgou diante do olhar perscrutador do outro.

Kuzco suspirou, e respondeu:

- Claro que não, Pacha, por quê haveria...

Diante da evasiva, o amigo percebeu que os dois precisavam conversar. Mandou as crianças se retirarem da mesa, deixando Kuzco apavorado. E estranhamente, Tipo, o filho de Pacha, olhou para Kuzco como se _soubesse _de algo. E como se não estivesse nem um pouco satisfeito.

Assim que as crianças saíram, Pacha olhou para Kuzco e inquiriu:

- Então? Não vai me dizer logo o que é? Você anda estranho há um tempão! Acha que eu não percebi?

- Não é nada, Pacha...

- Ora, vamos, Kuzco! Somos _amigos!_ Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa!

A ênfase na palavra "amigo" feriu Kuzco mais que um tapa na cara e o fez perder qualquer inclinação de contar ao outro "qualquer coisa". Mas uma pergunta saiu sem querer:

- Pacha, por que aquele dia você tentou me beijar?

A pergunta surpreendeu a ambos. Kuzco ficou encabulado e Pacha, após a surpresa, pensativo. Começou a rir, e respondeu:

- Ah, então é _isso _que o preocupa! Já disse, Kuzco, eu _definitivamente_ não tentei beijá-lo! Estava tentando salvar sua vida!

Kuzco estava mortalmente decepcionado. É, havia coisas que nem mesmo o Imperador podia controlar...

- É, então é isso...

- Viu? – disse Pacha, para desfazer ainda mais o "mal-entendido" e encerrar o assunto. – Não há nada errado aqui, a não ser sua imaginação.

- Haha, que bom!... – Kuzco respodeu, apático, fingindo empolgação (o melhor que podia).

- Então estamos entendidos. Mas Imperador, se me permite – disse Pacha, em tom de brincadeira – Também gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. Pode ser só impressão, mas... Parece que você não gosta de Chicha... Estou errado?

Kusco suspirou novamente, e respondeu:

- Não, não está. Eu _realmente_ não gosto. Não, nem um pouco.

- Puxa! Eu... Eu... Nossa! O que posso... O quê podemos fazer sobre isso? Primeiro, então, vamos descobrir o motivo: _Por quê_ você não gosta dela?

Kuzco pensou um pouco, mas sem hesitar, respondeu:

- Porque, Pacha, quando você a beija, não é _"só para salvá-la"_. Com licença.

E Kuzco se retirou da mesa do café, sem nem ter ideia de para onde iria naquele momento. Se o outro entendesse o significado do que ele acabara de dizer... Bem, não importava! Ele saiu da casa de Pacha e simplesmente foi correndo até o Palácio, em desepero.

E ao que parece, Pacha havia entendido... Pois, quando sua mulher finalmente saiu do quarto, encontrou-o contemplando o nada com uma expressão de choque no olhar.


End file.
